Kimimaro's lover
by Kimimaro The Loveless
Summary: Desription inside Yaoi.


Kimimaro's Lover

Hey guys it's me Seth's little sister,Maddi this is my first Yaoi fic so please take it easy on me. Ok...here goes.

_Kimimaro is at the doctor's office waiting room, waiting to be called in to see his doctor. He is there because he needs to figure out whether his past sickness that he almost died from was caused by the growth/shrinkage of his bones. And in his case being the last living member of the Kaguya clan his village thinks that this appointments is very nescessary. The office is quite shabby it had lilac purple walls and tan tile floors_

"Kabuto Sensei?" Kimimaro croaked  
"What do you need, Kimimaro" Kabuto said his voice dripping with annoyance.  
"I feel-" _Kimimaro stops to think about what emotion he was feeling and came up with a blank.**I'm such trash...I can't even figure out what this feeling is. GAH! WHAT IS THIS!** "_What is this emotion...Sensei? Its very confusing" Kimimaro blurted and Kabuto put down his magazine angrilly.  
"How the hell should I know! Do you friggin think I can read your mind. Tch stupid albino..."  
_Kabuto has always made a point in being nice to Kimimaro and has never disrespecfted him in any way. Not even Orochimaru knew that Kabuto hated everything about Kimimaro actually you could say he was jealous of Kimimaro.  
_**Why is he so stupid...with his stupid green eyes tch and his...**_ Kabuto stopped his silent rant about the teen and looked at him and he saw a look of complete hurt in his normally bright green_ eyes.  
**  
**"Sensei I-I I'm very sorry for asking that utterly ridiculous question. May you please forgive me." Kimimaro cried.  
**Sensei...why? Why is he being so cruel to me... I know it was a foolish question PLEASE FORGIVE ME!  
**

"K-Kimimaro." Kabuto stuttered looking at Kimimaro who was doing his best to hold back tears.  
"Hm?" Kimimaro grunted and looked at his Sensei but before he was able to say anything he was greeted by the medic's pale lips.  
"Lets go Kimimaro."  
"..." Kimimaro stared silently his mouth in an 'O' shape.  
"Come on we're going to my place...y'wanna have some fun right?"  
_Kimimaro looked up at Kabuto wondering if he should say yes.  
_"B-but...m-my doctors a-appointment." Kimimaro stuttered. "There Might be something wrong. Koff Koff. See?" Kimimaro held out his hand that was now speckled with blood."  
**Hmm...this may be harder than I thought... Kabuto mused.  
**"Say Kimimaro I have some medicine at my place it may help...if you don't puke it up like last time."  
"Yes."**I'll just have to make another appointment with the doctor. Kimimaro silently mused.  
I may be wrong. Eh... **_Kabuto smiled looking at the sleeping Kaguya._** He looks so cute when he sleeps. He'll look even cuter dissected.  
**Time Skip:2 hours  
_As Kimimaro was asleep, Kabuto was quite busy he was tying, Kimimaro's hands to the bed with rope and striping him to his boxers.  
_"Kabuto-Kun?" Kimimaro cried out. Pulling on his restraints**. Where are my clothes! **"KABUTO-KUUUUN." Kimimaro wailed  
"Ah so you have awoken. eh?" Kabuto said using his good boy voice..  
"Kabuto-Kun why am tied to this...this? _Kimimaro searched for a_ _word...silently. _"Bed" Kimimaro blurted.  
"Heh heh yes. You are in the bed in my lab, Kimimaro and I am going to see how you react to pleasure." Kabuto said grinning as Kimimaro shivvered in disgust and fear.  
"What...what do you mean pleasure?" Kimimaro said already thinking he knows the answer.  
"Hmm..First I'm going to rape you. Second I'm going to dissect you or freeze you if you serve me well."Kabuto said smiling evily.  
"Oh. Why would you do that to me?" Kimimaro said looking at Kabuto coldly.  
"You have EVERYTHING you could ever dream of,Kimimaro."Kabuto said glaring coldly at Kimimaro.  
"Like...what?"  
"You have Lord Orochimaru's love. You're stong. You are-"Kabuto paused.  
"I am...What?" Kimimaro said coldly.  
"You're-" Kabuto tryed the words.  
"Yes...?"  
"Cute" Kabuto blurted.  
"Well if you like me so much...lets do this the right way." Kimimaro purred.  
"Yes..."Kabutro said untying Kimimaro and had the best night of his life with his new boyfriend.

~Fin

Auther: So do you like it? I will accept all reveiws. Constructive critsism is not just appreciated but needed.  
-Maddi AKA Kimimaro's wifey


End file.
